The goal of this project is to evaluate the chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity of tris(2-chloroisopropyl)phosphate (TCPP) in rats and mice exposed via dosed feed. TCPP is a flame retardant that is used in rigid and flexible foams. 2-Year chronic toxicity and carcinogenicity studies of TCPP are in the in life phase. Keywords: toxicity, carcinogenicity, diet, tris(2-chloroisopropyl) phosphate